1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire wall that can be used in an area of a fire compartment to keep fire inside one fire compartment from skipping to other areas.
2. Background of the Invention
A fire door of this type is described, for example, in European Patent 0 401 555 A2, where a glass pane is inserted inside a metal frame that has a surrounding receptacle groove. The glass panel thereby ends before it reaches the frame and is connected to the metal frame by additional metal edge strips that are fastened to the glass pane and function as adapters. The metal strips are thereby attached using a conventional fireproof adhesive, e.g. one based on water glass.
A frame profile for fire doors is described in European Patent 0 444 393 A2, in which a glass pane is held in place by a strong frame profile. The frame profile is realized in the form of a hollow chamber or cellular profile and has fireproof or fire-resistant plates inserted into the chambers to guarantee the fire resistance of such a door.
A fire-resistant glazing is described in German Patent 26 452 59 A1. Silicate glass panes made of pre-stressed glass are used on the one side of an air gap between the two panes, and a reinforced silicate glass pane is used on the other side. The construction of a fire-resistant glazing of this type is achieved by a metal frame that borders and covers or overlaps these panes on the edges.
German Patent 27 42 665 A1 shows a fire-resistant swinging door in which the door frame or the edges of the panels have a thermal insulation material that extends over the entire length or width. This thermal insulation material swells under the effect of heat, so that in the event of a fire, the element automatically creates a secure barrier against the fire. This door consists of a sheet material that is not transparent and is interrupted in one portion by an inserted window.
Fire walls are also constructed using fireproof masonry materials. However, if firewalls are to be used in buildings with contemporary architecture, the firewalls are not the type generally described by the prior art. The current trend is to light the interiors of buildings with natural light, i.e. to make the structures transparent. In that case, it is naturally impossible to use a wall made of fireproof masonry materials. The object of the invention is therefore to create a fire wall that can be manufactured with some degree of flexibility from an economic point of view, and can then be installed or retrofitted in buildings of the architectural style described above. An additional consideration in approaching the object of the invention is an increased level of safety.
The invention teaches that this object is accomplished by the fact that the fire wall consists of modularly constructed sub-elements which are essentially composed of profiles assembled to form a surrounding frame that simultaneously separates two glass panes, whereby the glass panes extend to the outer edge of the profiles, and the frame is covered by a partial enameling of the glass panes, and the sub-elements can be connected to each other by connecting elements with the interposition of fireproof laminates. Further features of the invention are described herein.
The invention teaches that the firewall is manufactured from modularly constructed sub-elements. The sub-elements thereby consist essentially of a surrounding frame that is assembled from individual profiles. The frame is covered by glass panes so that the glass panes, which are separated from each other, extend beyond the frame. The profiles of the frame thereby enclose the glass panes on the edges. So that the frame will not be not visible, it is covered by a partial enameling of the glass panes and/or of the frame.
The profiles are constructed so that they have at least one cavity that has a an opening or depression toward the other edges. On one hand, an edge profile can be inserted in this opening, plus a connecting element that positively and non-positively connects at least two sub-elements to each other, for example. In the vicinity of the adjacent edge profiles, in each of the edge profiles, there is a fireproof laminate that swells under the action of heat so that a hermetically sealed firewall is created. Surrounding the edge profiles on each edge are also T-grooves, into which seal elements are inserted. The result is a hermetic sealing of the sub-elements in a wall or masonry wall opening.
The connecting element, which can be used in a number of different models to connect sub-elements to one another, is realized in the form of a rod-shaped or bar-shaped element. On the end of the rod or bar there are hook elements that are positively and non-positively attached to the rod. In the middle of the rod or bar, a rotation or twisting mechanism is attached, which makes it possible, using a tool, to rotate the connecting elements after they have been inserted in the frames. The purpose of the rotation is to cause the hook elements to hook into the cavity of the profile, after which it is no longer possible to pull the sub-elements apart. The rotation mechanism can, for example, be a square nut or hex nut that is positively and non-positively attached to the rod or bar. It is also possible, however, to attach a disc or washer at this point, on the periphery of which there are corresponding borings that make it possible to apply a tool.
Both the profile for the frame and the edge profile can be made of plastic, steel, wood or light alloy. If a plastic is used for the manufacturing, the invention teaches that preference should be given to the use of a fiberglass-reinforces plastic that is resistant to fire.
Depending on the fire protection class required, the specified fire resistance of such a fire wall can be achieved by the separated panes. To achieve a higher fire protection class, the gap between the separated panes can either be filled by a fireproof gel, or can be provided with greater fire resistance by using a special fireproof glass.
It has been shown that as a result of the modular construction of the fire wall, and using identical basic components, such as the frame and the safety glass panes, for example, and simply by adding the fire protection gel or the fireproof glass, it becomes possible to create an outwardly identical firewall, but one that is transparent and has greater fire-resistance.
It goes without saying that a fire door can also be installed in such a fire wall. A fire door or a fire window of this type can be realized in the form of a single-panel or double-panel side-hung or casement door, although it can also be realized in the form of a swinging door. A fire door or a fire window of this type would be constructed using the same basic materials as those used for the firewalls or the type described above.
In one realization of the teaching of the invention, the above mentioned glass panes can be omitted, and fire-resistant material of steel, plastic, light alloy or an appropriate wood can be used instead.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinvenitonxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinvention.xe2x80x9d By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obvious distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.